His Oracle, Her Sun
by Yellow Fluffy Cloud of Doom
Summary: The last verse of the prophesy rang through her head. "By the end of a summer beguiled, the Oracle of Delphi will be left with child..." She couldn't believe the words, even if they came from her own mouth. He was the sun, not a father, not a lover... R/A
1. Prologue I

His red convertible flickered forms ever few seconds, the sun behind it glowing brightly for a couple moments before being doused by the image of crimson Lamborghini.

_My mind was racing, and yet it felt so calm and clear. I could feel my mouth moving, but just barely. I couldn't hear what I was saying, or who was currently wrapping their arms around me. But I felt warm in their grip._

He flashed me his signature smile, as dazzling as the sun he carried in his chariot.

_The green film that had covered my vision had cleared, and I could finally see the dark room around me. The warmth was gone as soon as I adjusted to the pitch black walls, and I missed it terribly for a handful of seconds before falling into an exhausted sleep._

His voice was a smooth as butter, just as I had remembered it from the previous summer spent with him. His blond hair was cow licked in the front, exactly like it was a year ago. His china blue eyes still pierced me like one of the arrows from his quiver, which was currently strewn across the back seat. His bow was resting beneath it.

_I had shivered when I awoke. From being too cold, or not as warm as I could have been, I didn't know. Once again my thoughts dwelled on the limbs that I had lay into only a few hours ago…_

"Well? Hop in."

_I pulled on the skirt and vest, tying the tie around my neck that wore the dreaded Clarion insignia. I ran a brush through my wild curls, watching the wild red locks bounce right back into place as soon as I ripped the teeth out in the mirror. A flicker of light outside my window; a cloud passing over the sun. For once, I felt that even though I was on the top floor of my dorm and in my own room, I was being watched..._

I glanced away as I was blinded by the orange yellow light, and noticed the stares of my peers around me. All of the girls either glaring at me in envy or goggling at him in lust.

I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat, hesitantly turning my gaze back at the now bloody red sports car.

He gave me a look, and I heard his voice in my mind.

"_Get in."_

Without another word, unspoken or spoken, I threw my messengers bag into the back of the car, the soft fabric brushing against the bow and quiver. A shiver ran up my spine as I touched the handle, pausing before pulling open the cherry red door. I sat onto the white leather upholstery, a strange tingle running up and down my spine like one of my master's deer.

He flashed another grin at the girls who were staring at us in disbelief. Wondering how a complete outcast like myself could get a guy like him.

I almost laughed. He wasn't just some amazingly hot guy. This was Apollo, God of light, truth, music, poetry, _and _amazingly hot guy.

But honestly, they were just being petty teenagers. I mean, seriously. They wouldn't just go up to Jesus and say, "Wow, you're very good looking," right?

"Well, first of all, Jesus wasn't that good looking. And thanks for callin' me hot, Rache."

I flushed. I forgot about the whole mind reading thing.

Finally, I seemed to remember where I was.

"Uh, My Lord? I think my dad wanted me back at the house. I mean, no offense, but he wouldn't want me speeding down the mid-town with a God, right?"

"You worry too much, babe. Seriously, just chillax. I talked to your dad."

"Wait. You _talked _to my dad?" I said in disbelief, staring at the god wide eyed.

He shrugged. "He was cool with it. I mean, with a bit of mist, he thinks it's perfectly _fine _for you to go on the summer trip to Italy. Anyways, I need you back at my place. It's important that I keep you close for now."

The tone of his voice as he said the last few sentences made my cheeks turn a few shades of red brighter. I wasn't too surprised, though. Girls acted like this around Apollo all the time. I spent a lot of time with him back at camp, but I hadn't seen him in about a year, so I guess I needed to adjust again.

My fists clenched involuntarily as he lifted the sun chariot into the air, flying across the Hudson River and into the Long Island Sound, the wind rushing past my face and the clouds engulfing our crimson craft.

After several minutes, my hands relaxed, and I loosened the muscles in my shoulders, reclining back into my chair. I gazed down the side of the convertible and onto the reflective waters below. I poked a hand into a cloud passing by, and when I pulled it back, it was covered in cool water.

"Hey, check this out,"

I looked over at my master, who was holding an empty water bottle in his left hand, his right steering the chariot expertly.

Smiling at me, he stuck the water bottle into the clouds beside him, nozzle forward, and it disappeared behind a wall off condensation.

After several seconds, he pulled it back, and the bottle was full to the brim with water. He took a quick swig, then handed the bottle to me. I smiled at him, and took a large sip.

It tasted cool and clean, as pure as light. Maybe Apollo had added some of his magical skills into the trick to make it seem cooler.

"Don't worry, babe. Hundred percent Apollo, right there." He grinned ahead, and I saw that up ahead there was a large storm brewing a few miles off the coast of New York City.

I felt the car speed faster through the sky, until the clouds zipped past like lightning.

My hands clenched again.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking with fear as I looked at the god. He had a certain look in his eyes. And I knew from experience that a look like that on Apollo meant trouble.

"I'm gonna show you one of nature's greatest unknown marvels; the rook of a storm."

I had heard of the eye of a storm, but never the roof of a storm. The dark clouds crackled dangerously with lightning, and I muttered a quick prayer to Zeus not to fry us with one of his bolts.

The chariot sped up even more, and the car suddenly took a vertical turn upward, directly below the cloud.

We barreled through the storm, thunder cracking and lightning flashing, all the while being soaked by the awaiting precipitation.

And then, silence.

All I heard was the gentle hum of the engine and my own heavy breathing and terrified heartbeat. I realized that I had shut my eyes during the horrifying journey.

As I opened them, my breath caught.

All around me, blue. Above, and on either side, an endless ocean of blue. Below, there was a sea of stormy grey, the winds stirring it like a thick stew.

_A very wet stew,_ I thought, looking over my drenched attire.

I sighed. I would trade this amazing scenery over dry clothes any day.

I remembered Apollo. I looked around the car, and found that he had gotten up from his seat, walking into the back. He was sitting on the end of the cabin, his shirt draped across the side of the car, his hair matted down to his head. His eyes stared at me piercingly, poking holes into my soul with every twitch of the sky blue irises.

I sighed, and carefully removed my wool vest and untying my tie. I leaned up against the dashboard.

Several minutes passed of silence. His eyes never strayed from mine.

"My lord… can you tell me why you need me close to you?"

He sighed, reclining his head upwards, taking in the sun that lay behind his chariot. The water on his cheeks started to evaporate very slowly.

"I can't tell you exactly why. But I can tell you that it's because of a prophesy. A prophesy that you told."

I studied his face. The feeling of me in someone's arms, my subconscious running wild yet so very calm… it had been his arms, his calm.

A few more seconds of silence.

"Was it big?" I asked, glancing worriedly down at my shoes. I hated having prophesy's outside of camp. They were never that important, and I usually kept them pretty hidden, but going all glowly in front of mortals was less than optimal.

He shrugged. "It's not life threatening, and it won't require a quest. But I guess it's pretty big for us... that's all I'm going to tell you." He added the last part tiredly.

I nodded. If he didn't want to tell me, then there was nothing I could do about it.

But, curiosity got the best of me.

"Well, can you maybe give me a hint?" I offered him a small smile. He grinned back at me.

"I can give you a hint, but I don't think you'll like it…" he reclined his head again, the sun glinting off his Godly form.

"I might. You'll never know unless you try." He brought his head down, his grin melting into a warm smile.

He paused, studying me with cerulean eyes. I shivered under his powerful gaze.

"Alright. I'll give you a hint." I was aware of him moving from his perch on the edge of the open top, and he suddenly appeared before me.

His arms were wrapped around me, one on my shoulder and one on my waist. His chest was slightly pressed up against mine, while his china blue stare engulfed mine. Carefully, he bent his head down, lightly brushing his lips against my own. I felt my cheeks flare up, but I didn't struggle.

It was warm in his arms. Even though I tried to protest, I couldn't form the words, much less thoughts. It was over before I could even think.

I was vaguely aware of the fact that I had closed my eyes. When he was gone, I opened them slowly to find that he was sitting back up against his car. The widened slightly.

"There's your hint." He smiled a small, almost sad smile.

For once, the heat of the sun behind him wasn't the reason I melted.

oOo

I was surprised to learn that "Staying at his place" meant staying at his temple on Olympus.

Almost as surprised as I was about him _kissing _me a few thousand feet in the air. I was still in a state of shock after that one.

We both walked through the halls of the palace, him leading me by the hand, and I wondering what in Zeus' name was going on with him.

Finally, we reached the main throne room. Zeus sat in the center on his large, blue seat, his lightning bolt in hand, watching as we strode in.

Hera was nowhere to be seen, and the way everybody talked about her at camp, I think that was a good thing.

Apollo pulled me towards his father's giant form, stopping a few hundred feet from the huge god.

He started saying something in ancient Greek. I only understood a few things, like when he said my name and also the word prophesy.

Zeus seemed surprised at first, and started staring at me with enormous blue eyes. All I knew about what they were conversing was that it had to do with my prophesy.

A tinge of anger surged through me, and my grip tightened around Apollo's hand. Why was it that he couldn't tell his own Oracle what the hell was was going on?

He squeezed back, and I heard his voice in my mind. "_Because you wouldn't like what you hear," _he told me, sending feelings of calm through our attached limbs, trying to help me relax.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

Zeus paused, but nodded, and with a quick word of farewell, we both bowed and left.

Once outside the large golden doors of the palace, I spoke.

"My lord, what is going on?" I couldn't keep the anger out of my voice, and a few minor gods and goddesses watched us walk on as we got outside the palace.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Rachel, but we should wait until we get back to my place first before we have this discussion. And would you quit callin' me 'My Lord'? It makes me feel all _old._"

I snorted. He _was _old. He just didn't look it. We continued through Olympus, all the while our fingers interlocked, which made my cheeks slightly heat up.

Finally, we came up to the edge of a cliff. The overhand became narrower and narrower until we were standing on a three foot wide piece of rock. I looked down hesitantly, and came face to face with a bird's eye view of the city.

I drew in a sharp breath. I had never actually paid attention to how for up Olympus was. Apollo's grip tightened around my fingers, and with a surprised yelp on my part, he jumped, pulling me with him.

Wind rushed past me, the only other feeling besides the rush of air was the warmth of his hand in mine.

I shut my eyes, waiting for the sky scrapers below to end my life. It never came, and then I remembered who I was with exactly.

I opened my green eyes, and was shocked to see us standing on what seemed like a porch made of stone.

Below us sat the city, as ignorant to our presence as ever.

I let out the breath of air I had been holding, my heart beat slowing steadily. I looked over to my master.

"What. The. Hell." I breathed, glaring at him pointedly. He chuckled to himself, and I saw him reach his hand out to a door in the side of the rock wall behind us.

He walked through the dark door way, and I followed hesitantly.

For a house inside a rock, it didn't look like it. The walls were colored a deep burgundy, and the ceilings were tall and white with various lights hanging. A living room boasted a fairly large flat screen, and a black leather lounge that matched the ancient Greek pottery dotting the house perfectly. The kitchen was home to a huge slab of marble with cylindrical chairs of the same stone and color resting around it. There was a large silver fridge next to a small stove, most likely filled with ambrosia and nectar. A second floor revealed a giant master bedroom, one that took up most of the space.

A strange thought ran through my mind.

_Where will I sleep…?_

Apollo paused in his tour of the house, and I cursed myself for thinking so openly around him. Turning around, he offered me a sheepish grin.

I jerked my hand from his, and crossed my arms angrily. I gave him a look that said 'You had better tell me what's going on _right now._'

The god sighed, running a tanned finger through his blond hair. "We've already been through this," He raised an eyebrow, his grin turning into a devilish smile. "Unless you want another _hint._"

I made a sound, and my face turned a crimson only matched by my hair. Quickly, I cast my gaze downwards.

Sometimes I hated his Oracle.

oOo

I sat down on the soft, leather couch, placing my recently removed shoes onto the ground. Apollo sat across from me on a chez, sprawling his legs on the two attached pieces of furniture.

He studied my face intently, trying to read my thoughts and, for the most part, succeeding. I shivered under his gaze.

"Alright. You wanted me to explain everything to you, but I can't do that just yet. But I _can _answer any questions you may have. So. Shoot." He finished his sentence with a small hand gesture.

I sighed through my nose, thinking about what I should ask first. I decided.

"Why did you kiss me?" I was short and blunt. He paused, tapping a finger on the leather.

"It was a hint to what the prophesy was about."

"Is this prophesy about us?" he nodded. My heart beat quickened slightly. I couldn't form anymore words to ask the questions I so desperately needed to be answered. I wasn't too sure I wanted them to be answered either.

I shut my eyes tightly. This was one of the reasons why I hated being the Oracle. Not only was it incredibly lonely, but most of the time you didn't know what the hell you were talking about.

I took a deep, shaky breath. "Don't be afraid." His voice was closer than it was before, and I felt his presence right next to me. He wrapped on arm around my shoulder, and I looked up at my master, surprised.

"M-my lord…" I breathed, but before I could react, he had captured my lips in his.

Pleasant fire danced all over my skin. My cheeks burned slightly. My mind filled with his calm, and I felt the spot on my shoulder where he was touching start to burn. I felt my entire body heat up rapidly.

When he pulled back, his china blue eyes still tangled in mine, I swallowed hard.

I bolted from the couch, standing a few feet away from the god, my arms across my chest protectively.

"Alright, how is this even _possible_!? I'm the Oracle! I took an oath! I can't expose myself to-to-to _romance_! It's _impossible!_"

I felt strange when he touched me. Like my nerves were all on fire. Strangely pleasant, even though it shouldn't be.

Hot tears pricked at my eyes, but I held them back. It was no time to be scared and confused, or at least cry about it.

"The oath can be contradicted by a prophecy such as the one you had." I tried to not be scared, but it was hard. I had no idea what I said, and an important decision in my life could have been made without me consciously being there.

I had only been Oracle for a year. It wasn't like I was the expert on these things. My knees started to tremble slightly, and my crossed arms tightened a bit. My gaze found its way to the floor, then closing to let a small tear fall from my eyes. I cursed myself for being so weak at a time like this.

My skin lit on fire, and I knew at once that he was touching me. I froze before I could let out a choked sob, and inclined my head upwards to face his.

In a split second, he felt what I was feeling, and felt what he was as well. The normal calm that flowed through his mind was dotted with uncertainty.

He smiled sadly at me.

"You know we can't fight the fates. And for that, I'm sorry." Once again, his mouth engulfed mine, this time much more passionately that the last.

And this time, I kissed back.

As he pulled my head deeper into the kiss, his fingers tangling into my red curls, only one thought crossed my mind. His thought.

_Forgive me, Rachel…_

And I felt the flames overwhelm my body.

oOo

**Hope you like the idea… Review!!!! I'll give you a hug if you do. :) **


	2. Prologue II

The red convertible twisted up the hill, the gentle hum of the engine soothing the acheing head ache I had gotten from lack of sleep the night before.

A tingle shot up my spine, unfortunately not going unnoticed by the guy sitting next to me. He stared at me with sky blue eyes, using his peripherals to steer the chariot through the gravely road.

"Rachel, I…" I didn't let him finish his sentence. Instead, I flung open the cherry red doors and slammed it shut, falling behind the car for a few seconds as I continued up the hill.

I felt my eyes start to tear up, and I hugged my messenger's bag tighter to my side and my right arm tighter across my stomach. The salty liquid dripped from my chin as a silent sob racked my body. The light, drizzling rain cooled the lingering fire that was biting at my arms and legs.

Up ahead, the pine tree came into vision, with Peleus wrapped around the trunk. The dragon had grown since I last saw him, and his head snapped up as I approached. Almost dog like, the giant reptile leapt up to greet me, and with a long forked tongue, he locked the salt off of my cheeks.

I smiled at the beast, patting his rough snout and whispering words of affection into his scales. It always surprised me how friendly Peleus acted around me. Then again, I was the only person to ever even approach the monster without a sword and or slab of meat.

In the distance, I heard a muffled shout. Turning to see who made it, I made out the face of Annabeth, carrying her signature celestial bronze dagger and a shield with an owl engraved in the metal.

I waved a hand at her, using my other to wipe the remaining tears away from my puffy, red eyes.

As she drew closer, she dropped her shield and put her dagger in her shoulder holster and gave me a quick hug.

"Oh my God's, Rachel! It's so great to see you!" she pulled back, a kind grin on her tanned features.

"Come on, let's get out of the rain." She led me passed the pine tree, and after a quick goodbye to Peleus, down the hill and into the boundaries of camp. As per usual, the weather was nice and sunny, the clouds parting around the borders like curtains around a stage.

We hopped the steps to the big house two by two, and walked towards the table where Mr. D, Chiron, and Apollo were sitting, engaged in a game of Pinnochle.

A Satyr was chewing loudly at a tin can in the doorway to the porch, watching the game intently.

The Light God noticed me first, but adverted his gaze by pretending to be engrossed in the game. Chiron at least had the decency to greet me.

"Ah, our very own Oracle of Delphi! How nice to see you again, Rachel. I take it the family is fine?" I nodded absentmindedly, but couldn't stop glaring at Apollo. My arms tightened around my stomach.

My mind strayed to the night about two weeks ago from today, when I had been taken to Apollo's temple.

_The fire spread until it covered every inch of skin on my arching body, filling every crevice of my being with warmth and pain and pleasure. Every wave of flame that shot up my spine made me want to stop this, and begin this a new at the exact same time, but the sensation wouldn't allow me to think…_

I took a shaky breath as I recalled the memory. It was so clear and vivid, like it had happened yesterday and not weeks ago…

"Rachel?"

I snapped out of my stupor, and realized that everybody- except for Apollo, that it – was staring at me.

"Yes?" I said, finally prying my eyes from the deity and placing my gaze on the centaur.

"Er, I was just asking whether or not you would like to sleep in the guest bedroom." I was about to speak, but Apollo beat me to it.

"Actually, Chiron, if it's okay with you, I would like to stay for the night. Business reasons." He shot me a look with his cerulean eyes, and my heart skipped a beat.

Chiron looked surprised for a second, before turning to Dionysus for approval. He offered him a quick nod.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, my Lord. But unfortunately, that leaves Rachel in need of a place to stay. Hermes cabin is not suitable, as it has become way to crowded with the new arrivals." He stroked his beard in thought. Then, Annabeth spoke up.

"She can stay in Athena cabin, Chiron. It's only Me, Malcolm, Jack and Sean. The others are all on that training mission Percy set up with Clarisse, and It'd be nice to have another girl in the cabin." I could hear the irritation in her voice at the last part.

It could be pretty hard to spend that much time around boys.

Chiron nodded and said something more, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at the god of the sun.

Annabeth must have caught my stare, because she grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the stairs and towards the cabins.

When we were a safe distance away, she asked me in a hushed tone, "Why do you keep glaring at Apollo?" My eyes hardened, and I answered her question as best as I could.

"All you need to know is that I might need to make a trip to Aphrodite cabin later on…"

oOo

I wished this could be easier. But the last time I had been in the Aphrodite cabin was during the few weeks I had left at camp last year.

Normally I wouldn't be caught dead with girls- and in this case, boys as well- like the Aphrodite children. But the year before I met someone who wasn't like the others. His name was Spencer Hollis, and he had pretty much been one of my best friends at this entire camp besides Annabeth and Percy.

He was probably the best person to talk about this certain issue. I mean, he was a son of Aphrodite who wouldn't go about flaunting my secrets and personal life with the other campers.

I stood at the door of the cabin, my fist hovering hesitantly over the wood. I debated whether or not to knock it.

If I didn't, I would face uncertainty the rest of the summer.

If I did, I might not like the answer to my curiosity.

Exhaling a quick breath, I rapped on the pink oak several times. At first, nothing happened. But the sound of muffled footsteps and voices came through, and the door opened. Spencer stood there, flipping his curly brown hair out of his face with a jerk of his head.

"Hey! Rachel. What's up?" He smiled a kind smile, and I noticed the face of Katie Gardner come up behind him.

"You must be Rachel! Everybody's been talking about you." My eyes widened. Was it possible that they knew about Apollo and me?

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, stuttering slightly, my voice portraying my fear perfectly.

"Just that everybody talks about how you're a mortal _and _the newest Oracle of Delphi! It's like, totally awesome."

I offered her a small smile, relieved that my secret was safe. For now, at least.

Spencer wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and gave me a sheepish grin.

"What can I do ya' for?" he asked, and my cheeks heated up. This was going to be embarrassing.

I coughed into my sleeve, and was surprised to see flecks of red on the fabric.

My heart skipped a beat as I stared at the flecks of blood on my sweater.

The fear that had risen into my throat was interrupted by the sound of Spencer calling me back into reality.

I looked up, hiding the sleeve behind my back. Time to focus and leave the obvious health issues for later.

"Well, it's sort of a… private matter. Can we talk about this inside?" He nodded, opening the door a bit wider so I could enter.

The pinkness of the cabin didn't surprise me at all, and the soft sound of music from an iHome in the corner was providing a nice, soothing atmosphere.

I realized that nobody else was in except for us three, and couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto my face. Sometimes it was hard to believe it was even possible for two people to love each other as much as they did.

I heard Katie shut the door behind us, and Spencer sat me down on a bed beside his.

Katie sat next to Spencer on his bed, and leaned up against his shoulder.

"So, what's this private matter you want to discuss?"

I bit my lip, suddenly taking an interest with the wooden floor boards below our feet, which were, surprisingly, not pink.

I took a deep breath, and started.

"Well, Spencer, you are the only person I can tell this to due to the facts that you can help me and that you are my friend. Katie, as long as you only discuss it with Spencer, I guess I can tell you…"

They both looked intently at me, waiting to find out what horrible deed it was that I did to come to them for help.

I tried to appeal to the romantics inside of them so that they wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"Well, and I know this may be personal, but, I need the truth. Have you guys ever… you know… _done it_?"

Both of their faces turned crimson, but they nodded slightly. Gods, this was going to be hard.

"Well, that's sort of' why I'm here…" My cheeks reddened a bit.

Time to get this over with…

"I need a pregnancy test."

oOo

My eyes widened as I stared at the blue negative sign on the little stick.

I was, to say the very least, overjoyed. But the reason I didn't jump up the walls in happiness was because a small part of me felt…

Empty.

I shrugged it off and disposed of the test. Of course the Aphrodite cabin would have pregnancy tests. I mean, they were all about romance. Even in its truest form.

I shut my eyes, a small grin on my face. As soon as I did, I saw his face. Shivers ran up my spine, and I remembered the night once again.

_The burning heat dulled to slight warmth as he collapsed to the bed beside me, whispering one thing that echoed through my mind like it would through a cave. _

'_I love you'. _

_And for some reason, I didn't mind. _

A faint pain in my stomach brought me back to reality, and I clutched it with my hand tightly.

Wincing, I stepped out of the pink bathroom. I squeezed my eyes shut, and his face jolted into my vision, increasing the pain every time I even _blinked._

It started to become too much to bare. I felt like I was being torn up from the inside.

And it was all because of his face.

The pain ran it's icy fingers across my nerves, and I thirsted for a certain warmth that I shouldn't even need.

I exited cabin ten, ignoring the questioning shouts from Spencer and Katie.

So, I did what any sensible Oracle would do in this situation. I sprinted away from the horseshoe of cabins, past the archery range and the volley ball pits, until I was running along the beach.

Collapsing in the sand, I clutched my abdomen in agony. His image danced behind my eyelids, and the thirst turned into a hunger. Tears streamed from my green eyes, and I let out a choked scream.

_Help…_

I thought, because I couldn't form the words to even speak out loud. And somewhere, somebody heard my silent plea for rescue. And he appeared before me in a blinding light, wrapping his arms around me. The freezing pain stopped and was replaced by a searing calm, his calm.

I sighed in defeat. It was impossible to escape his warmth.

The sounds of the waves at the shore was silenced as I faded out of consciousness.

oOo

I awoke in what I took to be a bright, bright room and to the sound of footsteps pacing.

My thoughts tried to place themselves, but the bare feet padding across the creaking floor distracted me from my task. I resorted to opening my eyes.

It was like lifting a thousand pound weight with your eyelids, but I did so after a few tries. I immediately wished I hadn't.

The room was familiar, with large windows with white silk curtains letting the sunlight through. The bed I was laying in was made of oak, much like the one I would sleep in the guest room at the big house. Almost exactly like that one.

I knew what that meant, of course.

I was in Apollo's room.

And the feet pacing across the floor in an almost worried fashion belonged to him.

I shot up from my bed, surprising the sun god into stopping his endeavor to burn holes into the wooden floor boards.

He started towards me, his china blue eyes filled with emotion, most of which I didn't want to identify. He stood above my frozen form, staring at me.

Much like when I would see his face when I closed my eyes, and how he was burned into my retinas, I couldn't help but think about that night. Only this time, he was here, and able to read my mind like an open book.

_His breathing labored and quickened to match mine. I felt the fire as a blazing inferno now, devouring my entire body. I clutched onto the sheets with my searing hands, moaning as the sea of flames barraged wave after wave of pleasure into my skin._

I shut my eyes tightly with a gasp, clutching my stomach tightly. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I cast my head downwards, feeling the hot tears flow down my cheeks. He put a hand on my cheek, and the warm blaze returned once again. But I pulled away.

And for some reason, I missed his touch.

I curled up into a ball under the soft sheets, sobbing softly under his prying gaze. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't, not with him here. The pain in my stomach had spread to my chest and lower abdomen.

Several minutes passed without us speaking. I had intended to keep it that way, but apparently _he _had other plans.

"Rachel, please, look at me." I didn't comply.

"Rachel, _look _at me!" his tone was commanding, and obviously he was trying to force me around. I hesitantly did so.

And suddenly, his memories flashed before my eyes like mine had for him.

_The green smoke billowed out of my mouth like from a chimney, and my eyes glowed a piercing green. Apollo wrapped his arms around me to keep me still as I recited the words I had so desperately wanted to hear._

"_The Oracle's God, of truth and light, _

_Will use the blindness of her own sight,_

_To give her a love that will never tire,_

_Engulfing her in an intimate fire, _

_And if flame is taken away without finishing the deed, _

_So will the last chance for the maternal seed, _

_For at the end of a summer beguiled, _

_The Oracle of Delphi will be with child."_

I gasped as I awoke from my stupor.

_The Oracle of Delphi will be left with child._

No. It couldn't be. The test had been negative. I wasn't pregnant. But that must mean that we were going to join again that summer.

"No, no, no, no, no. I will not. Not again, never again. I will _never _do that again." Tears fell down my face again, blurring my vision of the god before me.

"Rachel, this is not something you can avoid. I'm extremely sorry that this is happening-"

"No! Don't even think about saying you're sorry! I don't want your apology. I _hate _you."

He didn't seem angry as I screamed the last part out.

"You don't hate me." He said soothingly, taking my chin in his hand. The warmth returned, and I felt my stomach flutter.

He was right. I didn't. I couldn't hate him, no matter how much I wanted to.

How much I _needed _to.

Slowly, I stepped out of the covers of the bed and onto the floor. I was only inches away from him, and he stared at me with his deep, cerulean blue eyes. One, single thought passed through my mind, right when he was listening.

_I love you._

And then I was gone, leaving my shoes behind.

oOo

The grass outside was nice and warm on my bare feet, the forest around me chirping and swaying in the wind.

I sighed, wiping the remains of salt from my cheeks.

For once, I wasn't crying, even though my heart was heavy with precipitation.

A heavy burden had been lifted from my shoulders, and I was grateful to be free from it for the time being.

A cold pain shot through my lower body once again, and I collapsed against a young Juniper tree for support. A line from the prophesy floated through my head.

_So will the last chance for a maternal seed._

If I didn't get pregnant that summer, I would never be able to again.

The maternal side of me needed this, while the common sense side knew that it was unavoidable anyway.

Suddenly, the tree I had been leaning on morphed, until I was being supported by a young tree nymph that had just melted from the bark.

She had burgundy hair that reached down to the back of her thighs, with a forest green knit cap on top of her dark skin, along with pair of distressed denim jeans and a My Chemical Romance shirt.

Setting me down against her trunk, she sat across from me, looking me over for wounds.

"I see you have yourself a bit of a problem." Her voice was kind and soothing, and she flashed a small smile.

"I mean, you seem too young for baby drama. Whoever this guy is, he must be pretty special for there to be a _prophesy _about him and you." If I had been drinking water, I would have spit it all out by now, all over the nymph before me.

"H-how do you know?!?" I stuttered, my eyes like saucers.

She gave me a sly grin. "Whenever someone even _brushes _against my tree, I can look into their conscious mind at that exact time. You wouldn't believe the stuff I know from humans just passing. By the way, my names Juniper, the tree."

I smiled at her, looking down at the ground through my propped up knees.

"I'm Rachel. Oracle of Delphi." She nodded at me, looking to curious for comfort.

"Now, tell me Rachel. Who is the person you are supposed to be with?"

I knew I shouldn't have told her, but something about Juniper made me feel safe, like she could be trusted. Also, it would be nice to share the burden with someone else.

I smiled wryly. "You may know him as Apollo, God of the sun." her eyes widened, and she gasped loudly.

"Holy shit!" I immediately jerked my head around to a shrub a few feet away, where the obscenity had been emitted.

Juniper stood up, yelling into the clearing. "Who's there?"

Another voice came from behind the bush, a girl's.

"Nice going, Percy. Way to be stealthy." It was Annabeth. For a second, I was relieved that it was her. Then I remembered Percy.

The two stood up slowly from the bush, Percy scratching the back of his head sheepishly and Annabeth crossing her arms tight across her chest. She looked a little hurt.

"Rachel! Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I thought we were friends…"

I looked over to Juniper, and I felt stupid all of a sudden. Why did I tell her, a strange wood nymph, about my current affairs? Why not Spencer or Annabeth? I wiped newly formed tears from my eyes.

"Why? Because I didn't want you to… to…" I couldn't finish the sentence. It hurt to much.

"You didn't want me to what?" she said, her voice bordering on annoyed, which she had no right to be.

"I didn't want you to think less of me…" my voice was barely above a whisper, and I started to step away from the scene. My bare feet padded across the grass almost silently as I started to run. And then they became slightly more noticeable as I started to sprint.

They kept on going, as I didn't start to slow down at all.

oOo

I awoke once again in the bright, bright room, the faint blue of morning nipping at the edges of the silk curtains. I didn't remember how I got here, but I did remember running for hours, until it became too dark to even see three feet in front of me.

By then, the pain in my stomach had grown out to every part of my body. I recalled coughing up a large amount of blood, and due to the slight specks of red on the sheets over me; I had done it recently as well.

I cursed in ancient Greek.

How could this be happening to me?

Friendships, my entire _life _was crashing down around my feet, and there was nothing I could do about it.

What would I do when my father found out about me being pregnant? My mother? The rest of my family? Would they even care? How would I explain to them that my kid would be a fucking child of _Apollo?_

Tears stung at the corners of my eyes. I was scared, more scared than I had ever been.

A warm hand on my upward facing left shoulder reminded me of the god in my presence.

I turned my head slowly towards him, my tears staining the clean linen below my head. He leaned his head down, and kissed my forehead lightly. The skin around his touch sparked with the same burning feeling I had felt at his touch. Carefully, I tilted my head upwards, letting his lips once again come in contact with my own.

I pulled away. A kiss was all I wanted it to be, but heat was becoming too much. I could barely think straight, much less stop as he planted kisses down my neck and onto my collarbone. I let out a choked moan, trying to get him to just stop.

Finally, I mustered enough will power to just push him off of me, and once again, I was gone before he could even say anything.

oOo

**I hope you like it so far. :)**


	3. Prologue III

My fingers traced along the bowstring as I notched an arrow. Using three fingers to pull the projectile back, I focused on my target. A small red dot in the center of a white target. My eyes tried to get it into aim, but as I let the arrow fly, it flew past the entire target and into the hay behind it with a muffled crunch.

I cursed. This was the seventh time I had missed the target. Every shot was far from being true.

It was Chiron who had suggested I try archery. He said it would be good to learn something to use in battle so that I could defend myself when the time came. Sighing, I went to collect the seven arrows that had made up my quiver.

I pulled the first two out of the ground, scraping the dirt off the sharp, celestial bronze tip. My hands wrapped around the last five, all embedded in the hay stack where the target was mounted.

I made my way back to the safe zone, and started notching the arrows once again. I took my time in aiming, trying to find the point where I could aim and actually hit the white.

Suddenly, I felt a warmth behind me, it's presence sending tingles up my spine. I froze. A burning sensation across my arm and over my fingers adjusted the position of the bow. I felt his own body twist to mold around mine, fixing my aim and, with a twitch of his finger over my own, letting the arrow fly.

The tip hit dead center with a small _thunk_.

I let the bow fall to my side, and the god behind me wrapped his arms around my abdomen, pulling me closer to him.

I felt his hot breath on my neck, and shivers crawled up and down my skin.

"That's how you do it," he whispered, and I drew in a shaky breath at his voice. I hadn't heard it in weeks. Seven, to be exact. A small part of me missed it greatly.

He ran a finger over my stomach, and the traces of his touch seemed to sting slightly.

"I missed you, you know." He started to walk around to my front, his arms still wrapped around my waist, and his finger now tracing up and down my back.

His face was inches from mine, his warm and steady breathing tickling my nose. My green eyes studied his, and I tried to control my emotions and thoughts.

He started to lean down, and I started to lean in. Our lips brushed slightly, but I stopped, pulling back a fraction of an inch, breathing deep, shaky breaths as I continued to stare into his eyes.

A certain lust clouded my mind, and he felt the same thing to. He transferred his own emotions to me, and I felt like all control, all attachments to the world had been severed.

It was only me and him now. The familiar fire returned as our lips collided, fiercely pulling each other deeper and deeper into the kiss until we were lost ourselves.

Suddenly we were out of the moonlit range and into the darkness of the guest room.

Still engrossed in the kiss, he collapsed on top of me and I on top of the soft mattress.

Even though every fiber of my being, every inch of common sense that was left hidden behind my desirous need to be with Apollo seemed to scream out for me to stop. But I wasn't even listening.

All I could hear was the sound of his heart beat in my ears. It's consistent thumping; it's incessant need to keep pumping immortal life through his body, never to stop, leaving my own heartbeat behind.

It was the most wonderful sound I had ever heard.

oOo

Awakening to the sound of slow, steady breathing running down my back, I did not jump or start or anything like that.

With my patrons arm around my waist, I laid on the queen sized bed deep in thought. Or at least, in a shallow, blunt sort of thought.

I had done it. Even though I had warned myself, even though I had known the consequences, I ignored it. And now I was pregnant. How could I tell?

As I ran a hand over my now flat stomach, and knew. Slight warmth was being emitted from my skin. But not burning; it was more like the kind of warmth Hestia might give off. Like the suns soft rays, cutting through clouds and casting shadows across the land.

I twisted around in the bed to face the God lying next to me. He was awake now, his china blue eyes burning holes into my soul. He glanced sheepishly towards my stomach. I nodded, a sad smile on my face. He grinned widely at me, and kissed my forehead.

Burying my head in his collarbone, I smiled into his chest. A small tear traced down my cheek and onto his torso, but Apollo wiped it away as quickly as it had come.

And it was the last to be shed on the matter for a long time.

oOo

After a few more hours of sleep, we had dressed quickly and tried to sneak out unnoticed by Chiron and Mr. D.

Our endeavor was in vain, for as soon as we stepped outside from the hallway and onto the porch, we were greeted by the latter and far worst of the two.

"Have a nice night you two?" he said through a mouth full of skinless grapes and diet coke.

My face, for once, didn't turn red. I just continued walking alongside Apollo.

"Watch it, brother." He warned, and Dionysus shrugged it off. No point in starting something that wouldn't end for another ten centuries.

Chiron, however, was not as complacent.

"Ms. Dare, what exactly does he mean by, 'nice night'?" Obviously he wasn't as sharp on this subject as Mr. D was.

We strolled together from the big house and towards the Athena cabin. I paused before the cabin door. Things with Annabeth hadn't been to smooth lately.

"Um, Apollo… do you think I could stay in cabin seven for a while?" He nodded, understanding of my situation.

"Alright. Grab your stuff, and lets go."

I forgot about my bag. Now I needed to go in and get it, most likely having to face Annabeth in the process.

But it wasn't the time to run away from things again. It was time to do something.

I opened the door as quietly as I could, leaving it slightly ajar behind me. The cabin was dark except for the light streaming through silk curtains, but I could tell some were awake.

As I approached my bed, I glanced over at Annabeth's bunk besides mine. She was sitting up, staring at me with her stormy grey eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm…" I didn't finish, because she had jumped up and started hugging the crap out of me.

"No! I should be the one apologizing. Shit, Rachel… I mean, really, I was a jerk. Why in Zeus' name would I think less of you for an unavoidable prophesy made by the greatest Oracle on earth?" We separated, and she grabbed my shoulders excitedly.

"So? Are you… you know…?" she glanced down at my stomach. I smiled.

She let out a small, excited scream, much like the Aphrodite cabin would do.

"Omigods Rache! I'm going to go tell Percy! Let's go!" I smiled at my friend. Although things may turn out for the worst in the future, at least I had now, when everybody didn't care at all about moral dilemmas.

We ran out of the cabin, and I almost slammed into Apollo. Annabeth immediately bowed in respect. "Lord Apollo." She said before continuing towards cabin three.

"Um, actually, I might need to take back my request." He smiled brightly down at me, before leaning down to peck me lightly on the cheek. I blushed slightly.

"Don't worry, babe. I was on my way there anyway." He started off towards his cabin, and I watched as he knocked on the door a few times. It was opened by a young, seven year old girl, who immediately yelled 'daddy!' at the top of her lungs. Apollo knelt down and hugged her in his arms, while his other older children circled around him, blocking my view of the God.

I smiled noticeably, and then continued towards Poseidon's cabin.

At least my child wouldn't be alone.

oOo

The crimson convertible hummed through the sky as fast as the chariot of the sun could.

I ran a hand over the small baby bump that had formed on my stomach. The warmth of the child had increased, and not a second went by where I wasn't reminded of its fathers own.

I looked over at Apollo, who was driving the chariot. He grinned at me, and at the bump.

"I swear, Rachel, you get even more beautiful each day." I smiled at him and his cheesy pick up lines.

The New York City skyline came into view, including the Dare mansion up ahead.

My heart skipped a beat, and I clutched my stomach protectively, something I had been doing a lot more lately.

At times, I wished I could just stay at camp for the rest of the year.

But I had a life, and another beginning inside of me. I needed to tell my parents, but we hadn't found a way yet.

It was either we lie, and say she had a summer romance with some Italian boy, or we tell the truth, so that if anything happened to me, the child would be safe with them.

I didn't want to lie to my parents, but then would they really believe me? I would have a clear conscious, but I would probably be placed in a mental asylum in the process.

I sighed. Hard choice.

I turned to Apollo. "What should I do about my parents?" I asked, stroking my stomach gently.

He shrugged. "Lie. People like them are never good at registering a reality besides the one the mist has made for them. I mean, that's why we always find half- bloods young, before they become to close minded to see the truth. So, lie."

I took a deep breath. He was probably right.

The car grounded smoothly on the Dare estate, and the cherry red chariot drove around the large, circular driveway.

Finally, the hum of the engine stopped, and I gazed up at the giant house that was my home.

To say I was nervous was an understatement.

To say I was ready to throw up wasn't that far off, though.

I turned my head toward my patron, and he smashed his lips into mine. His hand brushed my cheek, and we held the kiss for what seemed like hours.

We parted, our foreheads leaning against each others. His china blue eyes twinkled.

"I love you." He said, stroking the hair out of my face.

"I love you." I said back, squeezing his hand affectionetly.

Slowly, I got out of the car, and as I watched it fly away and go back to warming the rest of the world, I looked down over my stomach. Every day, it seemed to grow warmer and warmer…

I turned from the coast, and towards the home that I hoped would still be a home after this whole thing.

Hesitantly, I rang the doorbell, and the sound of it chiming throughout the house gave me a deep feeling of nostalgia.

I heard the voice of my mother and father as they came to answer it, and I wished that my green hoddie didn't frame my stomach at the last second.

The large door swung open, and my mother stood, taking me in, all business.

"Why, Rachel! Your back from your trip! Oh, you must tell me everything-"

She finally noticed the baby bump that was so perfectly visible, and her eyes widened like saucers.

"Hey, mom. Dad. Um, I have something to tell you…"

I had wished for a better way to tell them I had been pregnant for several weeks, but when has there ever been a better way for a seventeen year old girl to tell her parents she had gotten knocked up over the summer?

And when has there ever been a good way to tell you parents you had been knocked up by a Greek god?

Never.


	4. Authors Note HIATUS

This story is going on a temporary hiatus. Why? Because all of my files got completely destroyed, burned, ripped up by ravenous dogs, and water boarded (simultaneously) because my mom touched my computer.

I have lost the will for this story TEMPORARILY. I have never really gone on hiatus before, and if you really liked the story, then I know how you feel. It's just, I have so many GREAT IDEAS that need to be shared, and I can't just keep this one up right now. I WILL finish it, definitely, before the end of the year. So please, bear with me while I get all my stuff sorted out.

I have some ideas that I am going to start on as well.

One is an Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter crossover. Yes, I know. It's been done many times before. But I have a very different theory for the interaction of two literature legends.

So, stay tuned, my friends.

~Yellow


End file.
